A mask is used, for example, in lithography of manufacture of a semiconductor device. As the semiconductor device becomes smaller, a concave-convex pattern provided in the mask is also made smaller. The configuration for inspecting a mask having a fine concave-convex pattern, with a high sensitivity is desired.